


Draco's Turn

by ladyroxanne21



Series: Kinky Play [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Collared Harry, Dom Draco, Erotic Massage, Flogging, Humor, M/M, Pampering, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The agreement was that if Draco bottomed three times, he'd get to top Harry, and now it's his turn. Even better, the gorgeous Savior is willing to do anything Draco tells him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and I shall deliver! Since so many readers requested a sequel featuring Draco topping, I dug deep and wrote one. Enjoy!

Draco's eyes flew open in shock. He'd been sleeping – slowly drifting awake – when a fantasy so vivid drifted through his mind that he realized that it was a memory. Of events that had happened just before he fell asleep. Events involving Harry Potter and a few hours of mind blowing sex!

Looking around, Draco noticed that yes, he was not in his own bedroom, and yes, he was not alone in bed. Which confirmed that the weight on his chest was Harry's head. The man was clutching Draco tightly in the exact same manner a child clutched a teddy bear while sleeping. This made Draco smile fondly.

Unfortunately, an urgent trip to the bathroom was in order. Dire order! Draco tried to pry Harry off him, only to provoke the boy wonder into holding on even tighter.

“My treacle tart, Dudley! You can't have it!” Harry muttered in his sleep.

Draco decided that he might just have the best luck if he tapped on Harry's cheek to wake him up – before any messes were made in the bed. He patted Harry's cheek lightly at first, adding just a little force to it after the first three had no result. This made Harry growl.

“Don't try beating me up again, Dudley. I'm not so little and helpless anymore.” This growled out threat was clear enough to be understood, but still slurred by sleep. The dream Harry was having must have progressed because Harry abruptly rolled off Draco and swung his right arm – which had been under him – into the air as if punching something. “Take that, big D!”

Curious but still needing to visit the loo, Draco slipped out of bed. Just in time too, because Harry rolled back into place, frowned that he couldn't find his comfortable pillow (Draco), and compensated by shoving the pillow Draco had been using under his chest and head.

Draco sighed in blissful relief a minute later as he stood over the toilet and drained his overly full bladder. The relief was reminiscent of an orgasm, which brought to mind the glorious orgasm Draco had just had last night. He groaned and rested his head on his arm – which was braced on the wall – for a moment to savor the memory. Then he remembered that there was an interesting drawer to investigate, so he flushed and left the en suite bathroom.

A half a minute later, Draco stood gaping into the open drawer at Harry's bedside. It didn't just have a handful of toys – it was positively _loaded_! There were various oils with different effects, as well as potions. There were phallus shaped toys in every size and shape, as well as pseudo vaginas and a couple of breasts that could apparently be filled with liquid and nursed from. There were a lot more of those ovular disks – which reminded Draco that he needed to have that removed at some point.

And then there were other toys such as floggers, paddles, whips, and chains. Blindfolds, bracers, harnesses, and... Draco couldn't even begin to guess what that thing was. It looked a bit like a miniature hammock dangling from a tripod. Even if it was currently shrunk to fit in the drawer, what exactly was a hammock doing in with sex toys?

Draco's eyes were caught by something still in a shiny package. He picked it up and examined the writing on the package. For one, the label startled him: HP Erotic Toys Inc.

Then there was the attached note:

_Hiya Harry!_

_So here's the collar you asked me to develop. It's made with quality leather so that it shouldn't wear out or chafe. And it's been charmed so that it will fit itself to each neck perfectly without choking them. As you requested, I kept the spellwork simple. It'll increase a desire to please without taking away free will. It will also reward obedience with a small dose of pleasure while punishing disobedience with a small dose of pain. Please let me know how well it works if you get a chance to test it out._

_Your genius co-conspirator,_

_George_

Well... that certainly explained a few things. The only things it didn't explain were: A – how Harry had learned these things to begin with, and B – why the goody two-shoes Savior of the Wizarding World preferred kink to straight-laced Gryffindor style sex. With a shrug, Draco admitted that it was probably a very good thing for him that Harry wasn't as Vanilla as he'd assumed.

On the other hand, it seemed that Harry was even more deviant and twisted than Draco. Like _a lot_! Normally, the only kink he liked was to be pampered and worshiped, with maybe a little handcuff and blindfold play added in.

Opening the package, Draco smiled. _Actually, who said that Harry wouldn't get off on my lighter version of kink? Maybe he'd like it every bit as much as some of the darker stuff in this drawer._

With that in mind, Draco crawled onto the bed and carefully slipped the collar around Harry's neck. To his surprise, as the collar adjusted itself, the initials DM appeared on it. _Oh... I like that..._

Torn between wanting to start on their play right away and letting Harry get plenty of rest first, Draco decided to take a shower. After all, he _needed_ to wash up after last night! Back in the en suite a moment later, Draco closed his eyes and focused on his own bathroom. Then he performed a variation of a summoning charm that would transport all his favorite toiletries into his waiting hands.

Humming lightly, Draco lathered up his whole body with an expensive soap that was handmade by a witch with a talent for body care magic. She made pure Castile soap as a base, and then added essential oils for a delicate fragrance and potions to soothe and maintain his lovely skin.

Harry walked into the bathroom just as Draco was taking great care to ensure that his shaft and anus were both thoroughly clean. At first, Harry only glanced at him before making use of the toilet. After that, he lounged against the wall beyond the open shower and allowed his eyes to roam up and down Draco's naked body greedily.

Draco almost blushed!

“I think you should start by making me breakfast and serving it to me in bed. Or actually, you should probably change the sheets before even that,” Draco stated in a mild tone that nevertheless conveyed an order he expected to be obeyed.

“I can do that,” Harry replied after a moment of thought. Then he gasped ever so softly in surprise. “Why did it feel good to agree? … Oh...” Harry seemed to figure it out all on his own, a hand going to his neck to stroke the collar he hadn't known he was wearing. “I guess I get to test this out after all. Warning, I have a high tolerance for pain, so if you are expecting obedience simply because I am wearing this, you'll be disappointed.”

Draco merely shrugged. “I have plans for after breakfast, so you should probably make something light. Such as a bacon sandwich. I'll take it on sourdough bread if you have it, spread with real butter and accompanied by romaine lettuce but no tomatoes. Feel free to eat whatever you like, but probably keep it light as well.”

There was a visible flare of lust in Harry's eyes. “I'm rather looking forward to those plans of yours.”

“As well you should,” Draco informed him with a devious smirk. “After all, you will be worshiping me and catering to my every whim.”

“Hmm...” Harry hummed in thought. “Not quite what I was expecting, but I'm game.” After that, he left the bathroom. Draco could hear him casting spells to change the bedding.

After Draco was finished with his shower – and also drying and combing his hair – he padded back out to the bedroom, slipped into the freshly made bed, and fluffed up all the pillows behind his back. Then he used the summoning/teleportation charm to obtain his copy of the Daily Prophet – that would have been delivered first thing in the morning – his gorgeous eagle owl Failina, and his official Malfoy stationary.

_Dearest Pansy,_

_I am having a wonderful morning so far and plan to be busy for the rest of the day. I'll give you all the juicy details later on if you can refrain from pestering me for them right now – or at any point today. Well, most of the juicy details, I have to keep_ some _secrets to myself or else I might as well surrender my alumnus to Slytherin. I'm about to read this morning's Daily Prophet and can't wait to find out what salacious gossip you've uncovered this time._

_Affectionately yours,_

_Draco_

Harry returned with a tray just as Draco was pressing his signet to the wax seal. He was still gorgeously naked, except for the collar. This sight of which made Draco moan softly in longing.

“There's that beautiful girl again!” Harry exclaimed with a pleased grin as he carefully set the tray over Draco's lap. Then he shamelessly flirted with Failina, who flirted back like a two knut whore. “I was wondering when I'd see you again. Have you had a treat yet?” Harry snapped his fingers and then opened up his hand – which suddenly held a treat. Failina hooted and ruffled her feathers as she took the treat.

Draco watched all of this in fascination since his owl had never showed affection to anyone other than him before. When Failina rubbed her head on Harry's chest and was rewarded with a kiss, Draco found himself disconcertingly jealous. After all, Harry hadn't even kissed _him_ like that!

“Failina, please come here and hold out your leg,” Draco commanded in a gentle yet frosty tone of voice.

It didn't take long before Failina was sent on her way with the letter for Pansy. Then, Draco focused on his breakfast, satisfied to find that it was exactly as he had asked for. There was also a glass of pomegranate juice and cup of tea. Draco inspected the tea discerningly. It was a lovely shade that indicated a good splash of cream had been added; he sipped it cautiously.

“Not half bad,” he pronounced when he found that it was made very close to the way he liked it.

“I figured you might like it,” Harry stated with a smirk. “It's organic and fair trade stuff that I buy at an upscale farmer's market. I might possibly be a little obsessed with high quality food...”

Draco gave him a tiny smile. “Then we have that in common.”

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the other plate to start eating.

“When I'm finished, I want you to massage my entire body. My preferred oil blend is in the bathroom with all my other toiletries. I expect you to do a good job. If I'm not moaning and purring in happiness, I'll have to devise an appropriate punishment,” Draco warned mildly, as if this was no more important than the weather.

“Oh... I don't think you'll have a reason to complain,” Harry replied with an amused smile.

“Better not,” Draco grumbled, trying hard not to break out in a grin because this sandwich was so delicious. Whatever bacon Harry bought was damn near perfect in every way. Instead, he read Pansy's column in the Prophet.

_Is famed Quidditch player Oliver Wood dating former Slytherin Blaise Zabini? Sources claim that the two were quite cozy over dinner the other night, followed by some rather scandalous petting over drinks. If true, is it just a fling, or could this be the start of Zabini's first marriage? The only thing I can say for sure is that Zabini tends to take after his mother – who is currently on her ninth marriage. Also, I am excited by the prospect of a rare and surely tumultuous Slytherin/Gryffindor marriage. Only time will tell – unless Blaise would like to write his gorgeous former house mate and give me all the juiciest details, which I would, of course, share will all my darling readers. Ta, Pansy_

Draco smirked and thought of her rather fondly as an amusing cow. A Slytherin/Gryffindor wedding indeed! Like that could ever be possible. He rolled his eyes at the very thought.

Soon enough, he finished his breakfast, tossed the Prophet aside, and got comfortable laying on his stomach on the bed to wait for Harry to start on his massage. It didn't take too long for Harry to finish eating, cast a cleaning charm on his hands, and then summon the oil from the bathroom.

“Anyone ever tell you that your skin is amazing?” Harry asked as he oiled up Draco's back in preparation. “All soft and smooth and supple. Mine is rather coarse and... well, manly, I suppose. I guess that means that yours is womanly.”

Draco twisted around to glare at Harry for that. “Remember when you ordered me not to talk because everything I say pisses you off? Well, the same goes for you. The only words allowed out of your mouth are 'yes master,' or 'no sir.' Unless you feel like crying my given name out in the heat of passion.”

Harry hummed in thought for a moment before trying it out. “Oh Draco!” Then he gave a half shrug, a smirk, and a nod. “Yes master.”

“Better,” Draco drawled happily, then settled back into his comfortable position.

Harry then devoted himself to giving Draco an astonishingly good massage. He obviously wasn't trained in it, but even so, someone must have given him a few tips and plenty of reason to practice. Draco actually did moan and purr rather more than he thought he would. _Oh those hands_...

After warming up with plenty of wonderful effleurage strokes – Draco recognize the technique even if Harry didn't know the name for it – Harry moved on to Swedish percussion. Draco tensed up for a moment, thinking that Harry would take the opportunity to beat Draco, but no, he maintained a moderately heavy chopping motion that felt heavenly.

Next up, Harry took the time to knead and goad all the muscles in Draco's back and neck, following that with stripping the muscles with his elbow and forearm. At this point, Draco had to revise his opinion on Harry's level of training. He must have had a basic class of some sort after all. Lastly, Harry performed more effleurage before moving on.

This entire process repeated on Draco's arms, legs, feet, and arse (which Harry took a moment to remove the disk from last night) before Harry gently rolled Draco over. By this point, Draco felt rather loose and relaxed; almost but not quite ready to go back to sleep. And then he gasped as the same massage techniques were performed on his chest. This time, they felt so much more erotic!

Harry massaged every part of Draco's body – as ordered – except for one. Then – using his eyes and hands because he wasn't allowed to speak – Harry asked if Draco wanted a handjob or a blowjob. Draco was blatantly ready and eager, but he wanted Harry on his knees, so...

“Off the bed,” Draco ordered as he stretched and writhed for a moment like a cat, and then sat up. He scooted to the edge of the bed, sitting so that his legs dangled to the floor. “ _Now_ I want a blowjob.”

Harry smirked at him knowingly. “Yes master.” Dropping to his knees, he positioned himself between Draco's legs and set to work.

_Merlin's wrinkly old prick! The man has talent! Apparently Harry hadn't been exaggerating about his oral skills._

Draco moaned softly and ran his hands through Harry's soft, thick, black hair. Draco was able to relax and enjoy the pleasure for so long that he was sure Harry's jaw had to be aching. He absolutely  _loved_ every moment of it! But eventually, the end was near. He considered stopping Harry, but then realized that he would have plenty of time to recover if all went according to plan.

“Even if you normally don't, you will swallow every drop, understood?” Draco commanded imperiously.

Harry nodded just slightly, not stopping for a moment. Then he looked up into Draco's eyes, and those startlingly vibrant emeralds did strange things to Draco. He promptly lost it, groaning in bliss as he pumped Harry's mouth full. To his credit, Harry managed to swallow it all without a drop escaping.

Draco slumped just a bit, closed his eyes, and sighed happily as he came down from his orgasmic high. When he felt ready, he looked at Harry again. “If I had your mouth on me like that every morning, I might actually learn what it's like to be in a good mood. In any case, I'm going to need a few minutes before I can progress to the next step. Whatever shall we do in the meantime?”

This was a rhetorical question and Draco smirked when Harry took a page out of Draco's book by pressing his lips together and remaining silent. “Oh I know! I'm going to get comfortable on the bed again and while I do, I want you to select your favorite spanking toy from this delightfully perverted drawer of yours.”

Harry's eyes narrowed for a moment, and then his expression turned from dislike to considering. He dug around in his drawer as Draco fluffed all the pillows into a pile behind his back again, and then sat like a Prince expecting to be waited on hand and foot. Finally, Harry made a decision.

Draco half glared at Harry as he climbed onto the bed empty handed, but then Harry draped himself across Draco's lap. He was positioned perfectly for the promised percussion and pulled Draco's pale hand into place. Unexpectedly delighted, Draco caressed Harry's firm round cheeks almost lovingly for a moment, and then gave him an abrupt and jarring smack. Harry groaned, wiggling his hips ever so slightly.

Smiling, Draco spanked him again. And again. Having the Chosen One submitting to him for an unearned punishment was so powerfully erotic that his shaft was valiantly trying to rise to the occasion. Draco had to bite his lips as he slowly turned Harry's arse a lovely and vibrant shade of red – Harry squirming and moaning all the while.

“Oh Merlin and Godric! I'm so sorry!” Came a mortified roar just after the telltale crack of Apparition. Draco looked up to find one tall and red-headed weasel covering his eyes and turning away. “I'll just leave you to it!”

Harry chuckled but didn't break the order not to speak. He was watching Ron take a last peek – looking horrified to confirm that he _had_ seen _Malfoy_ of all people spanking Harry – before Disapparating. With an uncaring shrug, Harry settled back into the comfortable position he'd been in before Ron's unexpected arrival.

“Well then,” Draco murmured with a soft laugh. “I don't think he'll ever pop into your bedroom unannounced again.”

Harry snickered even as he wiggled his hips to remind Draco to keep going. Draco stroked Harry's arse cheeks – both of which had plumped up from the abuse. With a pleased smirk, Draco delivered a blow to each cheek that turned them pure white for a few seconds – like the white of the hottest flames, this signified a particularly painful strike. Harry grunted from each strike, but followed the grunts with moans.

“Hmm...” Draco hummed in thought. “I can't do you justice while confined to such a small area, so...”

He grabbed his wand from under a pillow, and then cast a spell to pull Harry upright so that he was kneeling on the bed, facing away from Draco, and 'hanging' from his ceiling. His arms weren't actually bound by ropes or chains, but they were above his head and spread apart as if they were and he couldn't move them. His legs were also spread apart and he was straddling Draco's knees.

“You really should have selected your favorite toy when I gave you the choice,” Draco informed Harry in his posh accent, purposely trying to sound prim and proper as he said such naughty things. “Now the choice is mine, and I can't decide if I want to use the flogger, or this riding crop I just discovered. Both have their merits...” However, the flogger would be easier to wield from where he sat in bed. So that made it the obvious choice to start with.

_Wow... When did my fantasy go from being pampered to whipping Harry Potter? It_ has _to be the influence of all these twisted toys!_

Shaking away his momentary hesitation, Draco slashed the flogger across Harry's back. Harry sighed as if mildly disappointed, which told Draco that it wasn't hard enough for Harry's taste.  _Hmm... Harry actually_ likes _this!_

“Shall I try harder?” Draco asked with a tone that suggested he had just asked if Harry wanted sugar or cream in his tea.

“Yes master,” Harry replied somewhat fervently.

_Well alright then,_ Draco thought a bit smugly, pleased to have permission to beat the Savior for no reason at all. Draco put his all into it, flogging Harry until the man's entire back, arse, and upper thighs were bright red and striped with thin welts. Suddenly, Harry arched his back and cried out, his whole body shaking and shuddering as if being rocked by an earthquake. One thin spurt of ejaculate went arcing across the bed, and then Harry slumped forward as if he had passed out, but his breathing was erratic enough to indicate that he was still conscious. Sort of.

Draco had never seen or heard of this happening before, but he instinctively knew that Harry needed to be cared for. Thus, Draco cast a body moving spell on Harry before ending the bondage one so that Harry would not just fall onto the bed. After that, he gently and slowly lowered Harry onto the bed next to him, covering him with a sheet so that he wouldn't overheat or catch a chill.

Noticing that Harry sounded ragged, Draco ran his hand through Harry's sweaty hair and made soothing sounds. “Would you like some water?”

“Unh,” Harry grunted.

Draco couldn't figure out if this was a yes or a no. “How about that Aguamenti spell you cast on me, to keep your mouth moist?”

“Unh,” Harry repeated with the tiniest hint of a nod. He was staring at the ceiling, his pupils wide as if he was looking across the vastness of space.

Draco cast the spell, then continued to play with Harry's hair. Slowly, Harry went from sounding rough to breathing evenly. His gaze still looked far away. Draco repositioned Harry so that he was laying on his side with his head using Draco's leg as a pillow, which made it easier to stroke Harry's head. 

With his other hand, he summoned/teleported a bar of his favorite chocolate from his bedroom to his hand to give him something to do/eat as he waited. As he broke off a piece to eat, Harry grunted again. This caught Draco's attention.

“Do you want some?”

It took a moment, but then Harry slowly nodded his head just once. Draco responded by breaking off a piece that shouldn't choke Harry even if he accidentally swallowed it whole. Then he slipped the chocolate into Harry mouth.

“This is my favorite 77 percent dark, soy free, organic chocolate. It's made with a hint of sea salt, so be prepared for that. I'm not used to sharing and you should feel honored,” Draco ended haughtily, giving Harry another small piece when Harry grunted again. In this way, they consumed the entire bar.

Surprisingly, the chocolate seemed to bring Harry back to himself. Even so, it took about a half an hour before Harry was ready to move. When he did, he used a hand to stroke Draco's thigh.

“Do you need something?” Draco asked curiously.

“No sir,” Harry murmured softly.

Pleased that Harry was still playing the game, Draco smirked at him. “Would you  _like_ something?”

“Yes Master,” Harry answered, his voice not quite a whisper but breathy all the same.

“Alright, I give you permission to tell me what you want,” Draco said in the same tone he imagined an indulgent prince would use on a servant.

“I want you to heal me from my sacrum on down so that I don't have any unpleasant stinging or burning when you decide to order me onto my hands and knees,” Harry informed him. His voice was thick and slow, but clearly understandable.

“Are you even capable of holding yourself up right now?” Draco wondered, mildly incredulous.

Harry was silent for a long moment. “No sir.”

“I didn't think so. Do you think you are ready for sex?”

“Yes master,” Harry responded quickly enough that Draco figured that he must be telling the truth – as opposed to roleplaying and telling Draco what he wanted to hear.

“Alright... What if I pile some pillows in the center of the bed to support you?”

“Yes master,” Harry said, sounding more clear and confident then even two minutes ago.

As Draco shifted all the pillows around, he talked to Harry. “After we have sex, I think we should take a nap for a bit, then you can make me lunch. When we've finished lunch, I think it might be interesting to play a game of hide and hex. Does that sound fun?”

“… Yes master.” The way Harry hesitated to answer made Draco wonder if he'd passed out, but when he looked, he found Harry studying him curiously.

“Have you ever played hide and hex before?” Draco asked.

“No sir.”

Draco smiled at him. “It's a children's game, so I can see why you might find it strange for me to suggest it, but basically, we try to remain hidden from the other while simultaneously looking for each other. If I should happen to spot you, I get to cast any hex that won't seriously injure or kill you. We can decide later if we want to play with a time limit or for points.”

Harry grinned and nodded. Draco could almost hear him thinking that it sounded fun. Then the two of them worked together to get Harry into position on the pillows.

“Do you want me to use anything specific on you – such as that disk or a particular oil?” Draco asked as he cast healing spells on Harry's lower half.

Harry thought this over for a moment before waving a hand at his drawer. A second later, a bottle of oil flew into his hand, which made Draco inhale in awe.  _Wordless and wandless!_

Draco read the label when Harry handed him the bottle.  _Quick Prep Oil: For use when you just want to get to it. A little bit of oil rubbed onto the anus will relax and soften it. For best results, use in conjunction with an internal cleaning spell._

Draco was impressed! Clearly there were more sexual resources and implements than he thought! He couldn't help it, he just had to know what was written on the note dangling from the bottle by a thin ribbon.

_Harry,_

_Here's the result of your latest request. I think we're going to make a fortune off of this one!_

_All my best,_

_George_

Draco looked up to find Harry watching him. “You astonish me. I would have never guessed that the Savior of the Wizarding World was the creative inspiration behind things like this.”

Harry merely shrugged, so Draco drizzled a little of the oil on Harry's anus and rubbed it in. Then he cast the recommended cleaning spell. Harry's anal muscles visibly relaxed and he sighed happily in anticipation.

Looking around, Draco spotted the oil Harry had used on him. He'd really liked that tingly feeling and decided that he wanted to use it on his shaft. Once he was perfectly lubricated, he lined himself up with Harry's hole. Pausing for a second, Draco realized that he had been so excited by the prospect of having sex with Harry, that he'd gotten hard almost the instant Harry had mentioned it – like a teenager with a hair trigger!

Smirking, Draco pushed forward. At least he had better stamina than a teenager. That said, he was in the mood for hot and heavy and quick. With a moan, he had to admit that Harry felt so good that he might not last long enough to be considered simply quick.

Taking a deep breath to calm down. Draco started off a bit slowly, fully savoring every centimeter. When he was balls deep, he sighed in satisfaction. Then he withdrew a bit and chose a moderate pace to begin with.

Harry moaned and tangled his fingers in the sheets. This pleased Draco to no end. He liked every erotic sound that came out of Harry's mouth. Speeding up, he pounded into Harry, his shaft thin but almost too long to fully fit.

Living up to his desire to be hot and heavy and quick, Draco felt his climax approaching. To his surprise, Harry groaned and then cried out: “Oh Draco!” as he clutched the sheets in his fists, his body shuddering almost violently.

The unexpected rippling on Draco's shaft was magical enough to make him orgasm right then and there. He dug his fingers into Harry's hips and slammed as far into that heavenly hole as possible as he pumped what felt like gallons into Harry. His groan of bliss was stretched out and ended in a happy sigh.

True to his word, the two of them cuddled up and drifted off to a well earned nap.

Two days later – which was a Sunday – around midmorning, they were slowly waking up from a late night when two cracks from somewhere else in the house caught Draco's attention. He wasn't quite awake enough to truly care that someone had just Apparated into the house, but he wanted to have his wand on hand if necessary.

A minute later, there was a clear knock on the open bedroom door. “Harry! Ron wants to know if you plan to go to the Burrow today.”

Harry groaned incoherently.

“Harry, try to wake up before I decide to come over there and shake you awake,” Hermione threatened. Then she looked over her shoulder and called out. “And no, Ron! It's not safe for you to come up here!”

Draco grinned at this, inferring that the weasel was still traumatized from his earlier experience. He cracked an eye open just enough to see Harry's best friend. She was still winding her boyfriend up.

“But it's too bad that you're squeamish about these things because this is rather hot! They're both naked and the bedding has completely migrated to the floor, leaving them tangled up with each other for warmth.”

At this, Ron roared loud enough for Draco to hear. “I get it, no need to go into any more details!”

Hermione chuckled almost evilly, then turned her attention back to Harry. “Harry! Wake up for just two minutes so you can answer a few questions!”

Harry groaned again, but shifted so that he could glare at her. “'Mione, I'm utterly exhausted, so kindly bugger off!”

“Are you coming to the Burrow tonight?” Hermione asked, undaunted.

“Maybe, depends on if I'm ready to get out of bed,” Harry answered with a tiny shrug.

“Have you been in bed this entire time?” Hermione asked curiously.

“Yeah, well, I have a lot of toys to play with,” Harry stated with a devilish grin.

“Then you'll need to eat something, so try to make time for dinner. Tonight. At the Burrow. Ron wants to scan you for spells, curses, potions, or insanity,” Hermione said this with a laugh.

Harry chuckled. “Nope, nope, nope, and possibly.”

“In that case, have fun,” she bade, blew him a kiss, and then returned to her boyfriend. A moment later, there was the distinctive sound of Disapparition.

“She took that better than I expected,” Draco murmured.

Harry yawned and snuggled into his pillow. “Eh, she loves me. I could probably Crucio a kitten and she'd forgive me after giving me a two hour long lecture on the evils of casting Unforgivables on innocent creatures.”

Draco shifted to give Harry a piercing look. “The Golden Trio is much darker than I gave you three credit for.”

Harry merely smiled and pressed a finger to Draco's lips. “Shh. Sleep.”

Draco returned to his previous, comfy position and closed his eyes. A full minute passed in silence, which was broken by Draco groaning in frustration. “Salazar damn it! Now I'm hungry!”

Harry harrumphed. “Too bad for you.”

“ _Not_ too bad for me! Go make me breakfast!” Draco commanded imperiously.

“No!” Harry growled, then inhaled a sizzling breath as the collar around his neck sent him an unpleasant shock. He glared at Draco for a moment before sighing in frustration. “Kreacher!”

The house elf popped into the bedroom a moment later. “The filthy half blood wants something from Kreacher.”

“Kreacher, may I present to you Draco Malfoy? A true blooded descendant of the House of Black. Kindly make him a breakfast that doesn't include anything poisonous or terrible tasting.”

“Did the nasty one say Black? Blonde hair... Son of Miss Narcissa? Mistress' favorite niece? It would be Kreacher's pleasure to serve Master Draco. What can Kreacher make you? Tea of course. Bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, toast, hash browns, oatmeal, cream cheese strudel, apple tarts, juice, and milk. Yes. Kreacher will make this for Master Draco.”

Before Draco could narrow the selection down to the one or two things he wanted, Kreacher added. “Must remember to add the blood poison to get rid of the horrid half blood and bane of my existence.”

“Kreacher, have you been stealing my blood while I sleep again to make poisons with?” Harry asked, glaring at him.

“It speaks to Kreacher and asks Kreacher questions Kreacher cannot answer without incriminating himself.”

Harry sighed wearily. “Kreacher, please dispose of all poison residing in this house and – whatever else you do – do _not_ put any in the food first!”

“Nasty one spoils all of Kreacher's fun. At least Kreacher has a true blooded Black to serve.” And with that, the house elf popped out of the room.

“How can your house elf speak to you like that without having to punish himself?” Draco asked in astonishment.

Harry shrugged, yawned, and sleepily murmured. “Tell you later.” After that, he passed back out.

Draco stroked his hair and watched him sleep. Slowly, a smile spread across his lips. So far, they had done nothing but play around and shag (and eat, sleep, and shower) from Thursday night until now – and they weren't done yet. They hadn't even kissed or showed each other affection beyond that required during their various games. Even so, Draco had a feeling that they were having too much fun to just go their separate ways.

Summoning his stationary and quill, Draco quickly penned a note to Pansy.

_Dearest Pansy,_

_You utter slag! Heckling Daphne Greengrass in your column for being on her fourth boyfriend this year when you've had at least twice that many! Still, it made for an entertaining read. Good news, it sounds like I might have a few hours free this evening to catch up. It'll be time for that tell all I promised. However, I will either have to edit out all identifying references or otherwise require that you perform an unbreakable vow. I'll owl you again when I know for certain what my plans will be._

_With my deepest affection,_

_Draco_

Kreacher was just serving up the massive amount of food when Failina returned from delivering to Pansy. A note was tied to her leg. Draco cast detection spells on his food – not quite trusting an elf who actively plotted to kill his own master – and then gave Failina a treat before taking the letter in hand.

_My darling Draco,_

_You utter shite! You loathsome bastard! I've never once made_ you _take an unbreakable to get the scoop on my scandalous assignations! By Merlin's inverted nipples, this had better be worth it!_

_Eternally your most loving friend,_

_Pansy_

Grinning like the kneazle who had gotten into the cream, Draco looked forward to his upcoming chat with his best friend. He glanced at Harry. _Maybe I'll have more to tell her by the time we meet up._ And wasn't that a happy thought?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have one very vague idea in which Harry brings Draco to the kinky muggle sex club, but if I did that, it might just be *too* kinky, and honestly, I'm not sure what I could have my boys try that they couldn't just do in Harry's bed - aside from playing around with others, so... Shrugs.


End file.
